somewhere beyond the past
by kindovvf
Summary: Dulu, Yuuma pernah jatuh cinta. Request dari Mell Hinaga Kuran.


Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha.  
Dibuat untuk memenuhi request **Mell Hinaga Kuran** yang sudah lamaaaa sekali orz saya minta maaf karena keleletan saya, kayaknya agak melenceng juga tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati ;;; Saya juga ragu ini bisa dipahami atau nggak tapi semoga bisa orz maaf sekali lagii o)-(

Nama** Juilliard** dicomot dari film **If I Stay**. Ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Divine-SNSD**.

* * *

**somewhere beyond the past**

.

.

Ini adalah beberapa hal yang Yuuma ingat dari Luka:

Pertama, kepandaian Luka bermain musik. Gadis itu mampu memainkan sejumlah alat musik sama baiknya. Ia berasal dari keluarga seniman, membuat Yuuma tidak heran mendapati nilai sempurna untuk mata pelajaran tersebut pada rapor Luka.

Jika diingat, musik juga lah yang mempertemukan mereka. Ada koridor sepi dengan pilar-pilar matahari sore menembus deretan kaca jendela; Yuuma menyusurinya sendirian; dan di tengah benak yang setengah melamun, terdengar samar melodi indah.

Yuuma pernah mendengar ini, dulu, jauh di masa lampau. Waktu itu mungkin ia masih sekitar tiga atau empat tahun, mendengarkan permainan biola ibu dari kaset video yang diputar Mizki, kakak satu-satunya, di ruang tamu. Ibu tampak sangat muda di tengah panggung sana, namun garis wajah yang familiar membuat Yuuma tahu bahwa itu memang ibu. Segera setelah ayah dan ibu pulang dari bepergian, Mizki memberondongi ibu dengan pertanyaan dan bahwa dia juga mau seperti itu. Mizki belajar cepat. Yuuma beberapa kali mencoba beberapa nada, namun tidak seantusias Mizki sehingga ia tak lebih dari penonton.

Yuuma pernah mendengar ini, dulu, belum begitu lama ini. Mizki memainkan lagu ini untuk pentas seni perpisahan sekolah dengan biola juga, menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian ratusan pasang mata karena dia bermain solo, membius penonton termasuk Yuuma yang duduk di tepi gang antar tempat duduk, di sebelah ayah dan ibu. Mizki anggun dalam _dress _putih bercorak ungu mencapai lutut. Masih terngiang jelas bagaimana Mizki mati-matian menolak riasan—segala _blush on_ blablabla—walau _ini hari pentingmu, Sayang _atau _kau tidak mungkin maju ke panggung sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan wajah polos seperti itu, _Mizki akhirnya menoleransi bedak. Namun begitu, ibu emang pintar mengakali segala sesuatu. Sapuan tipis pada wajah Mizki membuat bulu matanya lebih lentik, ditambah iris tajam yang fokus pada lantai panggung (juga _bow_ dan biola) yang sering dikatakan menurun dari ayah juga ke Yuuma.

Mizki mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dan Yuuma tak mungkin lupa seperti apa bait-bait nada itu. Persis seperti yang saat ini tertangkap telinga. Maka ia berbalik arah dan mencari sumber suara, hingga menemukan ruang musik. _Siapa yang masih bertahan pada pukul ini?_

Yuuma bertahan menonton dari celah pintu, tanpa sadar menyandarkan punggung pada dinding sampai sedikit terkantuk. Hal yang sama jika ibu (atau Mizki) bermain lagu _ballad_ di pagi hari. Luka bermain _flute _seolah hanya ada ia dan benda itu di dunianya; fokus dengan jemari bergerak lincah, tidak lagi membaca partitur.

.

Yuuma tidak ingat sejak kapan ia kerap menyambangi ruang musik di jam-jam pulang sekolah, tas gitar di punggung, dan senyum Luka melihat ia datang lagi dan lagi.

"Kau habis nge-_band_?" Luka membereskan kertas-kertas partitur di meja, memasukkan ke satu map tersendiri. "Wajahmu terlihat gembira."

"Oh, tentu saja," Yuuma tidak menyembunyikan raut ceria. "Coba tebak, kami akan tampil sebagai pembukaan konser Jazz di kota bulan depan, yeay!"

Luka menyunggingkan senyum. Pada kenyataannya Yuuma tidak memberi kesempatan menebak, biasa lah, orang antusias (atau bahagia? Kelewat _excited_?) selalu begitu. "Selamat."

"Ooh, reaksi yang datar sekali," Yuuma setengah protes, tapi tidak kehilangan euforia. Selebrasi dadakan lewat melompat-lompat dan saling berteriak _kita berhasil HEI KAWAN KITA BERHASIL!_ bersama rekan satu _band _di _basecamp_ tadi, dan reaksi senyum Luka tidak akan menguras habis letup puas tersebut. Ia menyeberangi ruang demi melongok ke luar jendela. Halaman sekolah masih ramai mengingat sore hari belum terlalu jatuh, dan panitia persiapan ulang tahun sekolah sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah dua minggu dari sekarang. Ia mulai menggumam bahwa hari itu pasti banyak kejadian seru. "Masih senang karena diterima di Juilliard?"

Luka menghempaskan diri pada kursi, mengoprek-oprek isi tas, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal. Yuuma mengerling penuh minat. "Roti?"

"Senang hati!" ia mencomot satu potong yang sama dengan Luka, namun buru-buru beralih mengambil yang lain. "Aku selalu senang kue buatan rumah. Kau membuat sendiri lagi?"

"Ada bahan-bahan di rumah dan aku sedang luang, jadi kenapa tidak."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar diterima? Coba cerita padaku," Yuuma menggeret kursi ke hadapan si gadis, duduk dengan posisi terbalik karena siku juga dagunya bertumpu di punggung kursi, nyaris memeluk.

"Hei, kau mengintip isi tasku, ya!"

"Tasmu terbuka kemarin, lalu ada amplop yang familiar buatku … bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat cap Juilliard! Perguruan musik bergengsi begitu, aku sempat berpikir bagaimana seleksinya. Kau bermain _flute_? Apa suasananya mencekam?"

Luka mengamati langit-langit sesaat. "Um, sebenarnya tidak. Aku pakai _cello._ Sialnya jariku habis teriris pisau di rumah, jadi entah juri melihatku sempat mengeryit atau tidak, duh. Suasananya … uh, yang jelas aku grogi. Lukisan klasik—apa itu judulnya lupa—di langit-langitnya bagus. Omong-omong, Yuuma, kau tampak mengenal bagaimana Juilliard itu. Saudaramu di sana?"

"Kadang aku ingin punya intusisi seperti perempuan. Kebanyakan bisa menebak dengan tepat," Yuuma mencomot sepotong lagi. "Oh, lihat, aku dapat kismis lagi. Kakakku diterima di sana juga, dua tahun lalu. Percaya atau tidak, dia menangis histeris—benar-benar menangis! Masih tidak masalah jika dia sebatas berderai air mata, tapi ini ditambah histeris, lengkingan tinggi seriosa dari tenggorokan—sewaktu melihat amplop bercap Juilliard di antara kiriman majalah dan surat. Teriakannya membuat tuli seisi rumah."

"Aku juga seperti itu saat Pak Pos mengantarkan paket itu," Luka menarik bibir dengan ekspresi setengah tak percaya bahwa ia bisa bertindak demikian konyol juga. "Aku menjerit di depan Pak Pos. Woah, kau harus lihat bagaimana si Pak Pos langsung mengambil langkah mundur! Astaga, aku malu sekali!"

Tawa Yuuma pecah. "Seharusnya aku ada di sana!"

Hari itu mereka akhiri dengan duet singkat. Yuuma mengira-ngira kunci apa yang harus dipetiknya sedang Luka menggesek biola spontan. Karena hasilnya buruk, partitur lagu anak-anak yang Luka simpan di map terpisah menjadi sasaran.

* * *

Kedua, Luka adalah salah satu orang yang pertama kali dikenal Yuuma sejak awal tahun ajaran baru.

Waktu itu mereka sama-sama terlambat, namun Luka tiba lebih dulu. Yuuma berlari cepat memburu waktu walau tahu ia harus menghadapi Seksi Kedisiplinan setelah ini (dan siap dibentak habis-habisan, hari pertama sudah terlambat blablabla, terima kasih pada weker kehabisan baterai). Ada bagian dari hatinya yang sedikit lega melihat figur berseragam SMP di depan gerbang juga, tampak bicara pada entah siapa. _Sepertinya ada teman terlambat_, pikirnya entah harus bersyukur atau kasihan.

"Uh, kita terlambat?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan Yuuma yakin melihat panik di sana. "Menurutmu?"

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal bodoh: mereka berakhir berkenalan di sana tanpa berusaha melobi penjaga gerbang untuk membuka pintu. Mungkin sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit. Kepergok senior adalah terburuk dari semuanya karena walau berhasil masuk, berikutnya mereka habis dibentak di tengah lapangan. Yuuma, di tengah acara menunduk demi menghindari murka lebih lanjut (dia tidak suka penggojlokan, tapi kalau sudah begini lebih baik cari aman), melirik Luka dari sudut mata. Yang bersangkutan melirik balik. Satu hal yang pasti: baik Yuuma maupun Luka sama sekali tak mendengarkan cuap-cuap senior di hadapan. Senior perempuan itu terus mondar-mandir sembari berkata-kata, salah satu sebab lirikan Yuuma luput dari pengamatan. Yuuma menunjuk tepi lapangan lewat isyarat gerak mata. Luka mengikuti arah pandang Yuuma dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menelan geli. Semua siswa baru berkumpul mengerjakan tugas, sebagian besar sambil menonton mereka, namun melihat segala atribut di sana membuat Luka paham maksud Yuuma: _lebih baik dihukum di sini daripada mengerjakan tugas seabrek itu_.

"Kalian tukar isyarat apa, hah!"

Yuuma dan Luka buru-buru menunduk kembali, mengumbar maaf demi menyenangkan—atau setidaknya bermaksud demikian—senior tersebut. Tungkai mereka kesemutan dan dijemur di terik matahari sungguh tidak menyenangkan, tapi satu hal terbukti: mereka benar-benar tidak mengerjakan tugas tadi. Piko, di tengah waktu istirahat, mengeluh tentang tugas menggambar peta detil sekolah padahal mereka saja belum tahu denah keseluruhan.

"Waktu kami habis buat dimarahi, sih," Yuuma mengangkat bahu santai. Ia mengerling pada Luka yang balas menarik satu ujung bibir.

"Kadang lebih baik terima hukuman kalau tugas lebih berat," gadis itu mengimbuhi. Pelan-pelan, tentu saja, bisa jadi masalah jika ada yang mendengar.

Hari-hari masa orientasi siswa baru berakhir dengan kunjungan luar sekolah. Tensi ketegangan sudah menurun, namun tugas laporan ini-itu tak bisa lantas membuat mereka bebas. Luka sibuk mengamati replika tumbuhan di destinasi kedua mereka, sebuah museum biologi, bertatap muka dengan Yuuma yang datang dari arah sebaliknya.

"Lihat tumbuhan itu," komentar Yuuma. "Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana daun mana batang."

"Ini replika yang sudah lama sekali," Luka membaca label. "Tulisannya juga sudah pudar. Lewati saja bagian ini."

"Dengan senang hati," kata Yuuma. "Aku senang melewati semuanya."

Mereka berpisah bus pulang. Luka pikir Yuuma teman yang baik karena pemuda itu berkepribadian santai dan terbuka. Yuuma pikir Luka teman yang baik karena gadis itu enak diajak bicara dan punya senyum yang menyenangkan.

Hal itu kadang membuat Yuuma heran bagaimana mereka tidak begitu dekat setelahnya. Namun jika dipikir pun wajar. Mereka mendapat kelompok pertemanan sendiri. Walau masih sering bertukar sapa saat berpapasan, rasanya tidak seakrab dulu. Waktu mengubah seseorang.

Maka, saat menjumpai Luka di ruang musik itu, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak, Yuuma merasa senang-senang saja menemukan rekan yang pertama kali ia kenal di masa-masa berat tahun ajaran dulu.

* * *

Ketiga, Luka adalah pendengar yang baik.

Yuuma menyimpulkan hal ini karena Luka tidak pernah menyela orang lain bicara. Dalam satu acara _class meeting_, Yuuma mengambil sepak bola dari sekian pertandingan. Ia sempat menangkap Luka tengah bersama seorang teman, bicara di lantai tiga yang terbilang sepi karena kebanyakan siswa memilih turun untuk berpartisipasi atau sekadar menonton. Yuuma sedikit menyipitkan mata. Mungkin Luka tidak berpartisipasi dalam lomba, atau mungkin ikut tapi dia sudah selesai, yang mana pun dia tidak ambil pusing. Di atas sana, Luka sepertinya mendengarkan SeeU bicara dengan serius. Matahari membuatnya silau dan Yuuma memilih fokus ke pertandingan.

Kelas Yuuma menang dengan selisih skor satu. Di perjalanan kembali ke kelas, Yuuma tak sengaja melihat ke atas; Luka masih di sana, (masih) menyimak SeeU yang mulai menutupi muka. Luka menepuk punggung SeeU beberapa kali, mulutnya terbuka untuk melontarkan kata.

Selepas _class meeting_, seperti biasa, Yuuma melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang musik. Perutnya agak lapar. Ia berharap Luka membawa roti atau sesuatu yang bisa dia minta untuk mengganjal perut. Sekali dua kali dia tergiur membawa bekal sendiri, sayang tak pernah ingat.

Pintu itu terbuka ke dalam. "Hei," ia ketuk dengan kepalan buku jari sebagai tanda kehadiran. Luka mengangkat muka, seperti biasa menyambut dengan senyum.

"Hei."

"Aku melihatmu dengan SeeU," kata Yuuma. Kotak bekal itu ada di meja, terbuka seolah sengaja disiapkan menyambutnya (tentu saja hanya delusi dari rasa lapar. Kenyataannya Luka lupa menutup setelah mengunyah satu). "Wah, selai apa ini? Srikaya?"

Luka lupa Yuuma punya ketertarikan tidak sehat pada selai srikaya. Satu kali, pemuda itu pernah membeli berbungkus-bungkus roti srikaya dari koperasi, berkomentar srikaya harus dinobatkan sebagai selai terenak di dunia. Pernyataan itu dibantah Luka selaku penggemar selai kacang. "Hanya tersisa selai itu di lemari. Aku memang bersama SeeU hari ini. Kenapa?"

"Dia curhat padamu?"

"Bisa dibilang. Kau melihat apa?"

"Bukan hal penting," Yuuma menggeleng. "Aku sempat lihat dia … menangis? Yeah, semacam itu."

"SeeU sedang punya masalah, tak lebih. Pengamatanmu jeli sekali. Seingatku kau bertanding sepak bola. Kau punya mata di belakang kepala?"

"Heh, aku memang punya mata yang tajam," Yuuma belagak main-main. Luka mencibir. "Sebenarnya, aku tahu. Dia temanku di SMP. Keluarganya memang bermasalah dari dulu."

.

Jika Yuuma perhatikan dari waktu ke waktu (ditambah pengakuan gadis itu sendiri), Luka memang kerap menampung curahan hati orang. Baik di lingkungan rumahnya (ini Luka yang bilang, sambil bersandar dan menantang Yuuma lewat seringai main-main) atau lingkup pergaulan sekolah. Dan dari gerak-gerik Luka, memang, entah sejak kapan Yuuma mempercayai Luka sebagai seorang yang tak mungkin membocorkan rahasia seseorang, setidakpenting apapun.

.

"Kau banyak diam hari ini," Luka berkata satu hari, ketika Yuuma tidak membawa gitar dan jadwal latihan _band_ pemuda itu kosong. Yuuma mengalihkan mata dari matahari pukul tiga sore, mendapatkan mata biru Luka untuk ditatap beberapa lama sebelum menghela napas. Dia sudah merapikan kotak biolanya dan berdiri, namun satu serta lain hal menariknya duduk kembali. "Kau punya masalah, ya?"

Yuuma menelengkan kepala. Semua keluar begitu saja: tentang ayahnya yang mulai menentang kegiatan _band_, konser Jazz yang mati-matian ia (bersama rekannya) dapatkan tiket sebagai _band _pembuka lewat audisi itu ditentang, gitar yang disita. Luka menyimak tiap kata yang dia ucapkan tanpa nada tinggi. Yuuma menyukai bagaimana Luka tetap bersandar pada punggung kursi, tanpa lipatan tangan dan gestur sok psikolog yang kadang ia tertawakan dalam hati saat menyaksikan sejumlah siswi melakukan hal demikian demi respek. Ia tidak meminta solusi, sungguh, namun pertengkaran demi pertengkaran di rumah memenuhi pikiran hingga Yuuma rasa kepalanya bisa pecah kapan saja. Mungkin ini alasan banyak orang merasa nyaman bercerita pada Luka: gadis itu bijak dalam memberi saran tanpa sikap menggurui.

Luka menepuk bahunya sebagai bentuk simpati. Lalu, entah sejak kapan, Yuuma mulai mencari Luka di waktu-waktu di mana ia merasa perlu bercerita, dan memperhatikan bulu mata yang menghasilkan bayangan pada pipi Luka setiap kali gadis itu menggesek senar biola, di dekat jendela, di mana pilar-pilar sore menerobos kaca jendela.

Ada damai mengetuk hatinya.

* * *

Di waktu-waktu tertentu, Yuuma menemukan dirinya memandangi wajah Luka saat ia tertidur di atas buku. Selalu ruang musik atas dasar yang tak dia ketahui. Yuuma tahu Luka tidak mahir dalam matematika, alasan mengapa gadis itu kerap minta diajari. Yuuma terima senang hati karena ini termasuk bidang yang ia sukai. Tahun ini ia mendaftar olimpiade bersama kelas tiga, lulus seleksi tahap pertama dan kedua. Seleksi ketiga diadakan seminggu lagi. Luka akui Yuuma pandai mengajari orang, meski ia tetap harus berusaha keras. Hitung-menghitung bukan apa yang bisa ia sandingkan dengan musik agar ia suka.

Hari itu Luka tertidur di atas buku, menyisakan satu nomor pekerjaan rumah sebelum selesai. Yuuma, diam-diam, menarik kursi lalu duduk di sana, lama, menghabiskan waktu memandangi wajah Luka. Ia mengingat beberapa hal: bagaimana bulu mata Luka menciptakan bayangan pada pipi semulus pualam, napas nan teratur, poni Luka yang terurai berantakan. Yuuma mencuri kesempatan merapikan poni itu ke samping. Lalu, karena merasa bosan dan ia sedikit geli oleh tingkahnya barusan, Yuuma ambil spidol dan menggambari tiga pasang garis. Kanji Doraemon di dahi hampir selesai ketika Luka tiba-tiba membuka mata, memahami situasi dengan cepat. Luka melemparinya kotak pensil sebelum berkemas. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju gerbang. Yuuma membelok ke sana sedang Luka ke sini, menuju direksi berbeda setelah saling melambai.

Di luar ruang musik, tentu saja mereka juga pernah bertemu. Yuuma kadang melihat Luka dari jendela kelas saat gadis itu mendapat jam olahraga dan ia tahu kekuatan lengan Luka kuat karena bola kasti itu melambung jauh hingga aula di ujung. Luka kadang melihat Yuuma dari jendela kelas saat pemuda itu mendapat jam olahraga dan ia tahu kekuatan lengan Yuuma lebih kuat lagi karena bola dari tangkisannya melambung ke luar pagar. Ini beberapa kali terjadi. Satu kali mereka disidang bersama-sama karena memecahkan kaca ruang kelas. Hukuman mengepel koridor-koridor dan laboratorium IPA itu cukup menjengkelkan. Yuuma menyumpah tentang jadwal latihan yang tergeser karena detensi konyol ini, walau ujungnya nyengir, toh memang mereka yang salah. Luka bergumam apa dia akan ketinggalan kereta. Ketika Yuuma tanya apa gadis itu mengejar kereta demi hal yang penting, Luka menjawab dia tak ingin melewatkan acara _stand up comedy_ favorit serta belum menonton kaset resital dari pamannya yang seorang konduktor, bahan belajar, dia bilang. Yuuma manggut-manggut pada alasan terakhir namun tertawa keras-keras pada alasan pertama.

_Laboratorium ini seharusnya tidak perlu dipel! _adalah salah satu dumel Yuuma saat membuka pintu. Luka mengamini karena, demi langit, tidak ada aroma pengap atau lantai kesat di sol sepatu; laboratorium ini bersih. Mereka hampir balik kanan sebelum papan nama di pintu menyadarkan kesalahan mereka: titah guru konseling adalah laboratorium satunya. Dan, baiklah, laboratorium tersebut memang membuat bersin. _Kita hanya disuruh mengepel, oke?_ Yuuma membuat persekongkolan. Luka mengacungkan jari dan mereka mondar-mandir sepanjang gang-gang bangku, bergantian mengganti air dalam ember. Yuuma menumpahkan karbol banyak-banyak dengan dalil _supaya kita tidak akan kena hukuman ini lagi_ _lain kali, kehabisan karbol lantas mengepel pakai apa_. _Masih ada lain kali?_ Luka mencemooh lalu mereka tertawa.

Tanpa sengaja, Yuuma menubruk replika rangka dengan punggung. Salahkan ia berjalan mundur. Wajahnya memucat dan ia menatap Luka meminta pertolongan. Luka pura-pura menata kursi, menutupi mulut oleh masker putih sambil bersenandung keras menenggelamkan suara Yuuma. Dia sengaja. Pada akhirnya, replika rangka (yang memang sudah rapuh itu) Yuuma jejalkan dalam lemari penyimpanan asal-asalan lalu menutupinya dengan kain kusam dari rak atas. Mereka kabur setelah menutup pintu.

.

_Kautahu, dihukum seperti itu tidak terlalu buruk._

_Kepalamu._

.

_Omong-omong, di mana rumahmu?_

_Ayo ke stasiun sama-sama._

.

Yuuma tidak tahu mengapa ia sengaja memutar jalan, bahkan menyetujui ajakan Luka mampir ke salah satu kedai dekat perempatan. Karena dia kalah _jankenpon_, Yuuma harus membayar semuanya, terima kasih Luka hanya memesan segelas _milkshake_. Tapi itu salah. Dompetnya hampir kosong setelah Luka memesan seporsi besar kue tart apel. Walau dimakan bersama, Yuuma bersumpah akan membuat Luka membayar lain kali, Luka hanya menjulurkan lidah _kau kurang beruntung_. Waktu itu Yuuma belajar untuk tidak membangunkan sisi kejam Luka; yang muncul karena balas dendam beberapa hari lalu, Yuuma menghabiskan bekal Luka ketika yang bersangkutan sedang ke ruang guru. Kabur hanya meninggalkan selembar kertas pesan bertuliskan _terima kasih_ _makanan ini enak sekali_. Hal itu tidak pernah membuat keduanya marah sungguhan, walau kadang mereka kelepasan saling tonjok. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja.

Yuuma mengoceh tentang mereka akan membuat pelanggan lain di kedai ini mengerutkan hidung, lalu keluar lebih cepat karena bau mereka setelah berkubang keringat akan hukuman barusan. Luka mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi seolah tidak peduli. Kue tart itu menjadi objek sengketa berikut, setelah dibagi dua, Luka menantang Yuuma siapa cepat menghabiskan. Yuuma menang (lalu menyesali kebodohan lupa memberlakukan pertaruhan).

Di stasiun, Yuuma menunjuk _vending machine,_ Luka berbaik hati membeli dua soda sebagai ganti kue tart apel. Harga tetap tak sebanding tapi apa peduli. Sempat melontarkan ejekan berkenaan perut karet, tapi Yuuma membaliknya jadi bumerang.

Mereka menaiki kereta berbeda.

* * *

Di waktu-waktu tertentu, Yuuma melihat sebuah koridor yang lengang. Jendela di sisi memancarkan cahaya sore. Matanya berputar ketika melodi tiupan _flute_ memasuki pendengaran, dan ia berbalik, lari menjauh.

* * *

(Rahasia: beberapa minggu setelah kenaikan kelas—Yuuma mendapat peringkat tiga, Luka menimpuk kepalanya agar berhenti membusungkan dada—, ada satu konfesi terucap. Luka terdiam untuk detik yang terasa setahun, sebelum ia mengumbar senyum dan menepuk pipi Yuuma pelan.)

.

(Dulu, Yuuma pernah jatuh cinta.)

_((Dan Luka juga.))_

* * *

Ini adalah apa yang disadari Yuuma amat terlambat: bahwa Luka selalu tersenyum namun tidak matanya, bahwa gesekan _bow_ pada biola Luka bukan semata melodi indah namun ada kesedihan tersirat di baliknya.

Satu kali sebelum bel pulang, Yuuma menjumpai Luka di ujung koridor, membawa kardus di tangan, menunduk sambil merentang langkah. Yuuma menegurnya. Luka mengangkat muka, matanya keruh namun cepat berganti netral seperti biasa. Yuuma bertanya apa Luka hendak pergi ke lantai tiga tempat penyimpanan properti pelajaran biologi, ia mengangguk. Luka bertanya apa Yuuma hendak pergi ke lantai tiga tempat penyimpanan properti pelajaran geografi, ia mengangguk. Kebetulan satu arah, walau ruang penyimpanan ada di ujung berbeda, mereka bersama-sama mendaki tangga. Karena tempat tujuan Yuuma lebih dekat, Luka setuju saja ke sana dahulu sebelum tempat yang dititahkan gurunya untuk menyimpan kardus ini.

Yuuma berseru di ruang geografi. Dia tidak tahu sekolah punya peta sebesar papan tulis, berujar bahwa merupakan suatu ketidakadilan menyuruh murid belajar dengan peta kecil padahal ada peta sebesar ini. Luka juga baru pertama kali menjajaki ruang geografi sedetil ini. Tidak terlalu rapi, beberapa gumpalan debu, namun isinya lengkap. Yuuma menyebutkan konversasi antar guru yang sempat ia dengar, berkenaan ruang ini akan dibereskan dalam waktu dekat. Ia bicara sekian patah kata lagi. Karena tak mendapat tanggapan, Yuuma menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Luka berdiri dekat jendela, melongok ke bawah dengan pandangan menerawang. Yuuma sempat tertegun karena ia tak pernah melihat raut Luka semuram itu, sesendu itu, namun bel pergantian jam memutus verba tanyanya dan mereka tergesa mengunjungi ruang biologi. Hukuman terlambat masuk kelas tidak pernah jadi menyenangkan bagi siapa pun.

Di ruang musik, Luka tak memiliki pandangan menerawang itu lagi, hingga Yuuma putuskan ia hanya berdelusi. Suara Luka tetap renyah dan ejekannya tetap segar. Ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

.

Untuk hitungan minggu-minggu terakhir, Luka jadi sering mengunjungi atap. Luka kerap mengajaknya. Di sana, pertama kali mereka naik ke atap bersama, ia memainkan biola satu kali, tapi tidak pernah seterusnya. Yuuma tak banyak berkomentar dan mereka larut dalam hening yang Yuuma tak tahu mengapa; namun hati kecilnya terdalam berbisik ada sesuatu yang salah; sangat salah. Ia tak tahu apa tapi ada.

"Indah, ya?"

Yuuma mengangguk karena atensi Luka tersedot untuk matahari sore. Semburat jingga itu selalu indah dipandang.

.

_Yuuma, mau ke atap?_

_Yuuma, ayo ke atap. Aku jenuh._

_Hei, ayo habiskan waktu di atap saja._

_Yuuma, temani aku ke atap._

_Yuuma—_

_Yuuma—_

_Yuuma—_

* * *

Yuuma tahu dia seharusnya cukup peduli untuk menanyakan peringkat Luka saat kenaikan kelas kemarin. Yuuma tahu dia seharusnya cukup peduli untuk bertanya apa arti pandangan menerawang dan mata yang meredup itu. Yuuma tahu dia amat terlambat untuk mencari mata biru Luka dan menemukan kejujuran di sana; ia terlambat dan seharusnya ia tahu.

Yuuma berbalik. Luka ada di sana, menonton matahari bergerak turun menuju peraduan. Biolanya ada di ruang musik bersama tas dan buku dan kotak bekal yang telah kosong. Atensi Luka terpaut pada pemandangan luar namun matanya menjelajah amat jauh, jauh entah ke mana. Yuuma coba menyebut namanya, coba mengusik karena ini sudah terlalu sore dari biasa. Mungkin pintu menuju atap akan dikunci sebentar lagi. Mereka harus bergegas.

Tapi Luka bergeming. "Indah, ya, Yuuma?"

Kali ini, Yuuma tidak menjawab. Alunan _flute_ itu terdengar lagi, kini lebih samar, lebih jauh, namun begitu dekat. Dunianya kembali berputar.

(Ia bertanya-tanya perlukah ia lari menjauh, lagi.)

* * *

_Luka, ayo pulang._

Namun suaranya tak pernah sampai.

* * *

Luka pernah menghampiri Yuuma di kelas, entah mencari atau sekadar berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu. Sekolah mereka menerapkan sistem _moving class_ hingga tak ada kelas tetap bagi tiap rombel. Yuuma mendapat giliran memakai lantai tiga, saat itu. Yuuma masih duduk di bangku, belum membereskan buku serta modul. Papan tulis sudah bersih dari spidol namun ia masih memegang pulpen, dengan buku catatan bersih tanpa setitik pun tinta. Luka ada di sana, berdiri berdampingan jendela kelas. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu terurai bebas seperti biasa.

Yuuma tahu Luka cantik. Paras gadis itu manis terutama senyumnya jika merekah. Luka pernah mengacungkan sebuah amplop di depan matanya, menggoyang-goyangkan seolah berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap surat di dalam. Surat cinta yang ditemukan di loker. Yuuma tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa sampai terjungkal. Luka menawari membacakan isinya, terdengar kejam, namun Luka mengangkat bahu lalu mengaku ini bukan pertama kali. Yuuma berdecak kagum. Ketika ia bertanya apa Luka pernah membalas, Luka menggeleng, ia berkata tidak menyukai cara diam-diam seperti ini.

_"Lalu kau pernah mengiyakan yang berkata langsung?"_

_"Tidak, sih." Yuuma menepuk jidat._

Di waktu-waktu tertentu bila ia terlalu lelah setelah pelajaran tambahan atau ekstrakulikuler atau kurang tidur semalam, Yuuma betah saja bersila di lantai, menonton Luka memainkan _flute_ tanpa partitur. Sejenak ia mengingat kehebohan di belakang panggung saat Luka tampil dalam kontes _fashion show_ berpasangan sebagai ajang memeriahkan ulang tahun sekolah. Siul-siul serta sorakan ramai mengudara karena Ted didaulat berpasangan dengannya. Pemuda itu dikenal menyukai Luka bahkan pernah menembak langsung, dulu, namun Luka menolak. Tak lama setelah kabar itu tersiar—entah mulut mana yang gemas menyebar—banyak seloroh menyayangakan. Ted sang Ketua OSIS sekaligus murid teladan, pergaulan luas dan rasanya termasuk jajaran sepuluh tipe laki-laki yang wajib diajak kencan. Luka sendiri tidak setenar itu, namun gelar Ratu Angkatan yang dianugerahkan senior mereka sebagai penutup masa orientasi siswa baru, cukup membuat semua orang ingat. Luka bukan orang yang pendiam, sungguh (Yuuma juga sangsi jika Luka, dengan segala senyum, tawa, ejekan, akan menyendiri di perpustakaan setiap waktu istirahat. _Lebih mirip keajaiban dunia, _dan Luka hampir melempar mata pena sebagai tanggapan. Gadis itu entah mewarisi siapa kebiasaan melempari orang dengan benda dalam jangkauan terdekat. Ingatkan Yuuma agar memastikan di sekitar Luka tidak ada pisau). Entah siapa mengajukan usul, namun tema musim panas diangkat kelas tersebut, mengundang tepuk tangan dari segala penjuru. Busana yang cerah sekaligus kasual. Luka lebih banyak tersenyum. Ada pula seorang iseng melempar bunga sisa atribut hiasan kelas.

Mereka meraih poin tertinggi, dus hadiah berbungkus kertas kado terbesar, tepuk tangan paling ribut. Semua orang membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ted, oh, pemuda itu pasti bahagia, apalagi spontanitas Luka merangkul lengan Ted di _catwalk _(lihat, Luka sangat ekspresif!). Untuk sejenak, ada imej pasangan ideal di angkatan.

Sekarang, di siraman jingga ini, Luka tampak amat tenang. Yuuma tahu Luka cantik. Paras gadis itu manis terutama senyumnya jika merekah. Ia merasa pandangannya mengabur seiring tenggorokannya kembali tercekat.

"Kau tahu, dulu, aku pernah mencintaimu."

Luka terdiam memandangi pemandangan luar. Hanya sesaat sebelum mengulurkan tangan, menggeser daun jendela, lalu melompat dari sana.

Yuuma hanya memandanginya.

* * *

_"Indah, ya, Yuuma?"_

Mengapa butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sadar, bahwa Luka tak pernah merujuk senja?

.

_"Yuuma, temani aku ke atap."_

_Mengapa butuh waktu amat lama baginya untuk sadar, bahwa Luka tak berani mengunjungi atap sendirian demi egonya itu?_

.

Kali pertama kabar itu tersiar. Sekian rasa terhenyak, sekian rasa tak percaya, terlalu banyak keterkejutan sehingga Yuuma berhenti melangkah, kembali berlari mencari pintu keluar.

* * *

Yuuma pernah mengajak Luka jalan-jalan.

Mereka berjanji bertemu di kedai es krim dekat perempatan pusat kota. Luka yang mengusulkan setelah melihat resensi kuliner majalah bulanan sekolah. Oh, Yuuma lupa pada _fetish_ tidak sehat Luka pada makanan beku itu. Maka di Minggu pagi, cuaca cerah namun tak jua terik, Luka menunduk memandangi sepatu sambil bersandar di salah satu tiang lampu jalan. Yuuma menepuk bahu Luka, sukses nyaris menjadi korban penganiayaan—sungguh lupa setiap perempuan punya refleks melindungi diri yang mengerikan, terutama di tempat umum. Luka terbahak sedang Yuuma mengusap punggung karena tabrakan dengan dinding toko di belakang mereka itu agak menyakitkan. Dengan tidak berdosa Luka berseloroh _aku kira siapa_.

Luka memesan es krim stroberi, kali ini benar-benar ganti menraktir Yuuma rasa vanila. Sayang dia terlalu jeli untuk dimanipulasi membayar banyak, Yuuma menggerutu bahwa berbekal ketelitian seperti itu, mestinya Luka bisa bersaing dalam hitung-menghitung. Wajah Luka tertekuk seketika, topik lumayan sensitif apalagi ulangan harian lalu ia cuma dapat enam. (Yuuma harap sampai kapan pun Luka tidak akan tahu ia lemah di biologi.)

Hari itu, taman ria sungguh dipadati orang. Kelompok-kelompok keluarga, rombongan remaja, antrian loket, para pasangan, Yuuma menganalogikan blender untuk mewakili segala riuh-rendah. Luka memutar mata mendengar pernyataan super bodoh tersebut namun terhibur. Kombinasikan jiwa petualang mereka; telak mengabaikan umur justru berlari disertai mata berlari sepanjang wahana. Berteriak paling heboh di area _roller-coaster_, tak malu-malu berebut tempat komidi putar. Mungkin tidak menyadari senyum untuk antusiasme mereka yang meluap-luap dari pengunjung lain. Siapa peduli; taman ria adalah pelepas penat paling utama dalam kamus hidup kehidupan sekolah nan padat aktivitas! Yuuma dan Luka berjanji akan menabung ketat bulan depan karena target menaiki semua wahana (dan mereka berhasil sungguhan).

Di sela istirahat, Luka menikmati es krim (lagi) dari kedai, Yuuma menelan onigiri, sibuk menghitung sobekan tiket mereka buru bersama.

Hari beranjak malam, benar-benar sempurna setelah menaklukkan _roller-coaster_ untuk kedua kali lalu lanjut ke rumah hantu (mereka heboh sendiri—bukan konteks ketakutan namun ini seru dan balik menjahili para orang-orang berkostum itu, lihat beberapa orang kelepasan mengeluarkan gerutuan jengkel, dasar hantu gadungan), mereka memilih mengakhirinya dengan duduk berhadapan bintang dalam bianglala bergerak pelan. Sambil menyeruput sisa _cappuchino_ dalam _cup_, Luka memandang mata Yuuma. Pemuda itu duduk di seberang, terpaku pada kelap-kelip lampu kota sebagaimana dirinya juga. Mata Yuuma memantulkan kemilau; untuk sesaat Luka terpesona.

Luka merasa ini seperti telenovela, tapi ia tak keberatan.

.

Yuuma pernah mengajak Luka jalan-jalan.

_(Sampai sekarang, foto dia dan Luka berlatar bianglala masih tersimpan aman dalam lipatan dompetnya. Di foto itu, Yuuma merangkul bahu Luka. Mereka berdua mengacungkan dua jari ke kamera, tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-gigi tampak. Rambut mereka mencuat berantakan sehabis menaiki roller-coaster, Yuuma ingat saat itu hampir ingin muntah.)_

.

Yuuma berkali-kali berupaya keras memusatkan perhatian pada penjelasan guru di depan kelas. Ia melirik kanan-kiri, mendapati wajah serius atau bosan atau mengantuk teman-temannya, terpenting; buku-buku catatan mereka tak kosong; pena-pena tetap bergerak. Yuuma menelan ludah, menatap kertas bergaris yang tak kunjung ia tulisi. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang diterangkan guru biologi sambil menggores papan tulis. Ia justru mendengar decit spidol bertemu papan, amat jelas.

Ia melihat senyum Luka dan dunia Yuuma berputar terlalu cepat.

.

Di balik sudut pandang, Yuuma menemukan tawa Luka, melodi permainan musiknya, deretan nilai sempurna mata pelajaran musik, cetak ekspresi yang kerap ia amati dalam lamunan. Di wajah Luka, Yuuma menemukan Luka berusaha keras dalam rumus-rumus, raut kesal karena lagi-lagi dia menyambar roti selai terakhir, langit biru serupa musim panas. Di rentang waktu yang lain, Yuuma menemukan dirinya terpaku akan isi laci meja favorit Luka meletakkan barang di ruang musik: kertas ulangan bertinta merah yang diremas hingga benar-benar kusut dan gurat tinta di sana pecah, dua tongkat bow patah, silet, _cutter_, dan terakhir yang paling mengejutkan: foto mereka berlatar bianglala dalam sobekan empat.

(Yuuma memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Dia meyakinkan diri bahwa itu bukan merah dan _bukan merah yang mengering_ di tepian _cutter _maupun silet.)

.

"_Kenapa_?" Luka mengulang perkataannya, tertawa, rambut merah jambu disepuh udara pagi. "Bukankah sangat terlambat untuk menanyakan itu, Yuuma?"

.

Satu waktu, Yuuma mendapati dirinya menangis.

.

Kabar itu ia dengar dari pembicaraan beberapa orang. Yuuma termenung kala mengetahui, dan sebelum sadar sepenuhnya, ia telah berlari. Luka tak menoleh meski Yuuma setengah membanting pintu menuju atap. (Dia tetap memandangi matahari.) Luka berkata, "Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu?"

.

Ini adalah bagaimana Luka menyayangi keluarganya:

Di pagi hari, ibu akan bersenandung sembari melilitkan apron. Lagu yang Luka hapal sebagai lagu _enka_ di kaset kesukaan ibu, yang masih sering beliau putar saat libur. Luka menghampiri setengah ikut bernyanyi, menengok apa yang akan ibu masak untuk sarapan. Jamur, jamur, jamur, sup jamur! Ibu menyentil dahinya melihat dia masih memakai piyama, tapi biarkan sang putri sulung mencuci tangan lalu meraih pisau, ikut memotong wortel, cukup terampil semenjak memasak bukan lagi hal menakutkan—Luka berpikir seperti itu sampai menginjak kelas dua SMP, terima kasih kesabaran ibu yang persisten mendorong-dorongnya agar masuk dapur, _perempuan harus bisa masak! _Kini, menyiapkan makan malam seorang diri bukan lagi perkara sulit.

Dia selalu bangun pagi. Samar di antara bunyi keran serta ketel bersiul, Luka mendengar ayah mulai membereskan lemari berisi banyak alat elektronik semasa muda dulu. Hobi tersebut menurun bukan pada Luka, jika jari-jari besar ayah yang mahir sekali di atas piano tidak dihitung, sayang sekali. Luki-lah yang membongkar rangkaian-rangkaian listrik ayah, mata berbinar, ia juga telah berhasil membuat rakitan-rakitan sederhana di umurnya yang dua belas.

Sarapan adalah hal yang paling Luka sukai. Hanya pada saat ini mereka sekeluarga bisa berkumpul lengkap: ia, ayah, ibu, dan si adik lelaki. Sepanci besar sup mengepulkan uap panas tersaji di tengah meja, piring, denting sendok, sumpit berebut potongan sosis terakhir. Luka melotot pada Luki seolah mengumumkan dialah yang membantu ibu memasak. Luki balas ngotot bahwa selama mereka masak, dia dan ayah bergumul sarang laba-laba membersihkan gudang. _Kau kira cuma kau yang bekerja? _Luka menarik paksa sosis itu namun Luki lebih cepat. _Dasar adik durhaka! _Ia balas menghabiskan piring kentang goreng diikuti pekik protes Luki. _Dasar kakak menyebalkan!_

Sepanjang hari libur, Luka menghabiskan waktu bermain biola bersama ibu, kadang ditambah Luki. Dia merasa beruntung dilahirkan bersama musik. Ayah dan ibu pun dulu berkenalan karena merupakan anggota satu orkestra. Jika Luka (dan Luki) sedang penasaran, kemudian memberondong orangtua mereka tentang kisah masa lalu, ada banyak latihan bersama-sama yang membuat ayah-ibu makin dekat. Ayah mengaku memutuskan menikahi ibu karena ibu—saat muda dulu—bermain lebih indah satu lagu darinya. Alasan lucu bagi Luka, tapi toh ada banyak hal untuk dikenang di dunia. Jika dia sudah besar nanti, apa dia bakal punya kisah seperti itu untuk diceritakan pada anak-anaknya kelak? (Luki bergurau menyuruhnya cepat menikah; Luka membekap mulutnya dengan bantal sofa.)

Sebelum tidur, hanya di saat-saat seperti ini Luka dapat meminta satu permintaan kekanakkan. Dongeng sebelum tidur tidak wajar lagi, benar? Tapi apa peduli. Ibu pintar sekali mendongeng sesederhana apapun.

Ini adalah bagaimana Luka mengingat keluarganya: musik, mereka sederhana, dan Luka amat sayang.

.

"Kau tidak lupa, 'kan?" Luka menoleh, kali ini Yuuma tak menatap balik. "Walau sudah _lama_ berlalu, kau tidak lupa ketika aku absen lama sekali dari sekolah? Kau masih ingat semuanya, 'kan?"

Ingat. Yuuma ingat. Yuuma ingat ia tidak menyambangi ruang musik seminggu lamanya karena tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Keluarga Luka terlibat tabrakan lalu lintas berantai. Dari empat orang, hanya Luka yang selamat. Untuk sesaat yang terasa begitu lama, Yuuma merasa detak jantungnya menghilang, sontak pikirannya berlari pada keadaan Luka sekarang; apa dia baik-baik saja?

Yuuma ingat benar Luka berubah. Gadis itu seperti hilang orientasi, tidak aneh mengingat apa yang baru saja menimpa. Yuuma sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang nan amat dekat dengannya, yang dia sayangi, direnggut sekaligus di waktu bersamaan. Yuuma ingat Luka menjadi sering termenung memandangi dunia luar. _Flute_ tak lagi dimainkan bersama duet kacau gitar. Yuuma ingat Luka menutupi muka dengan kedua tangan dan terisak keras, menumpahkan kesedihan, dibayangi gema klakson; decit ban; dentum keras bodi metal menghantam aspal; Luka bilang ia melihat semua itu berputar ulang di ingatan. Bagaimana ia _beruntung_ karena atas suatu kebetulan lupa mengunci pintu belakang, ibu menyadari dan beliau bergerak cepat membuka lalu mendorongnya hingga ia terguling di jalan, kepala menggesek aspal panas hingga ia merasa akan terpanggang, berdarah namun itu tak seberapa. Ada satu detik, dua detik teramat singkat, di mana mata Luki bersirobok dengannya dari kursi depan: _Kak, ayo duet sama-sama lagi. _Mata Luka membesar. Tangannya terulur namun Luki hanya tersenyum, Luka merasa dikhianati karena seolah adiknya itu sudah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi. Luka tahu ia kehilangan pegagan karena saat itulah ia terhempas ke aspal, tak menggapai jemari ibu, jemari ibu nan selincah ayah menggesek _cello_. Ayah—bagaimana ayah—Ayah sempat melirik dari kaca spion, Luka yakin, karena sorot Ayah tak pernah selembut itu dan Luka kembali merasa dikhianati. Ibu keterlaluan _mengapa ibu tidak ikut lompat dan hanya mendorongku saja, ibu, ayah Luki, _lalu, lalu terdengar decit mengerikan, bunyi yang tak pernah lepas dari ingatan terdalamnya tentang suara. Luka melindungi kepala. Sikunya, di balik jaket, pasti tergores cukup dalam, namun ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Luka tidak pernah merasa begitu takut seperti sekarang, dunia seakan berguncang dan mobil-mobil itu banting stir menghindarinya, tapi mobil ayah di sana tidak. Luka memejamkan mata erat-erat. Air matanya meleleh. Ada api, begitu banyak asap, dan Luka berusaha keras menyugesti diri bahwa dia tidak mendengar suara ledakan apapun, tapi, tapi, kenapa orang-orang berkumpul—kenapa ia kehilangan senyum ayah, kehangatan ibu, celetukan Luki, _semuanya_—

Yuuma tidak pernah melihat Luka sehisteris itu. Yuuma percaya Luka adalah gadis yang tangguh. Ia menyentuh bahu Luka penuh simpati walau pasti sia-sia; Luka masih terlalu kalut untuk ditenangkan. Ada nilai-nilai yang turun dan huruf B pada mata pelajaran musik. Entah sejak kapan Luka tak lagi melontarkan canda juga ejekan khas dirinya, tak lagi tersenyum setulus dulu, berhenti membawa kotak biola serta lembar-lembar partitur, pamit pulang lebih dulu tanpa bersenda-gurau bersama Yuuma lagi. Luka bahkan menghindari kontak mata. Seolah menyusutkan semesta. Gadis itu tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya kini, dan tak lagi bercerita banyak hal.

Yuuma ingin berpikir bahwa waktu akan menyembuhkan Luka.

.

.

"Kau terjebak terlalu lama. Kenapa kau tak mencoba pergi?"

Yuuma memegang kepala yang berdenyut.

.

.

"Aku dilarang bermain musik."

Luka mengeluarkan _bow_ biola dari tas, menggeser meja favoritnya ribut, melemparkan tongkat patah dua bagian itu ke laci. Mengabaikan tatapan Yuuma yang penuh keterkejutan, simpati, dan bingung. "Maaf, tapi aku juga tak bisa di sini lama-lama. Sampai ketemu besok."

Waktu mungkin dapat menyembuhkan luka hati seseorang, pun mengubahnya.

.

Yuuma terlalu sering melihat jejak sembap di mata Luka.

.

"Kau ingat semua," Luka berkata sementara Yuuma berusaha menahan pusing tanpa memegangi kepala. "Kau juga ingat tak semua beban bisa ditanggung seseorang, bukan begitu?"

.

.

Yuuma terhenyak pada Luka; Luka yang memanjat pagar lalu menatapnya sedih, lalu tangannya yang melepaskan pagar. Terjun bebas. Membawa langit jatuh bersamanya.

.

.

_Karena itu kau melompat?_

Luka tak menjawab.

.

Ini adalah beberapa hal yang Yuuma ketahui amat, amat terlambat: plester di jemari dan pergelangan tangan Luka menyimpan arti lebih banyak daripada teriris pisau seperti pengakuan Luka, musik dirampas darinya, lebam dan bentakan dari paman, dari bibinya yang tak pernah Luka sukai, nilai-nilai yang turun, Luka menangis tapi wajahnya bersih dari air mata bahkan terpoles senyuman, luka-luka yang terus bertambah, satu setengah tahun yang berat bagi Luka untuk terus diam dan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja,

_Lalu ia larikan pada benda-benda tajam, benda-benda dengan noda merah mengering itu, tersimpan dalam laci meja tanpa Yuuma ketahui; Yuuma tidak pernah mengetahui apapun—_

_"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku?"_

Luka menertawai senja.

.

_"Indah, ya?"_

_Luka membicarakan hidupnya; yang penuh kehangatan akan keluarga musik._

_"Indah, ya?"_

_Luka membicarakan hidupnya; hidupnya lepas dan terenggut._

.

Luka adalah pribadi yang hangat. Figurnya disusun dari napas dan napasnya direkatkan oleh melodi. Yuuma pikir, kadang ia bermimpi. Bermimpi tentang padang bunga-bunga kuning yang pernah mereka harapkan ada, Luka akan menantang matahari sedang Yuuma memerangkap figur gadis itu dengan kertas dan pensil. Luka tidak pernah tahu dia pintar melukis. Selamanya Luka tidak akan pernah tahu. Walau Yuuma melemparkan kanvas berisi sketsa pensil hampir jadi itu ke api, di mana ia mencetak Luka, di tengah panggung, menggenggam biola, siluet senyum, walau Yuuma telah membuat susah-payah demi niat memberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Luka bulan depan. Luka tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya. Yuuma tahu ia kehilangan senyum Luka yang entah sejak kapan amat ia sukai.

Yuuma pikir, kadang ia tidak bermimpi. Tidak bermimpi tentang Luka ada di sampingnya, berbicara tentang musik, tentang liburan ke Kyoto semester lalu, tentang mengunjungi kuil saat tahun baru. Yuuma pikir ia tidak bermimpi melihat tawa Luka saat menceritakan pengalaman Luki terpeleset di tangga kuil, juga melempar koin terlalu keras hingga membentur lonceng dan dia menjadi pusat perhatian selama beberapa saat. Tidak bermimpi tentang persetujuan Luka pada ajakan pergi ke kuil bersama tahun depan. Tidak bermimpi tentang figur Luka di jendela, disiram senja, memainkan biola dengan mata terpejam seolah hanya ada Luka dan biola dalam imaji.

Namun semua itu luruh ketika koridor-koridor bertambah gelap dan cahaya berhenti menyorot, figur Luka luruh bersama embusan angin dingin.

.

_ "Yuuma, jangan terus terjebak di sini. Ini bukan duniamu. Bukan sama sekali. Pergilah."_

Yuuma ingin, sangat ingin, namun Luka tidak kunjung meraih uluran tangannya. Luka justru memasang ekspresi tak terbaca dan Yuuma tahu ada segurat iba di sana.

.

_"Kau terus mengulang dan mengulang semua ini, ruang musik, aku, kita, berita itu, aku, sebetah itukah kau bertahan menjalani semuanya dari awal, berulang-ulang?"_

_"—Mengapa kau tidak belajar melepaskan?"_

_._

.

"Kautahu, dulu, aku pernah mencintaimu."

_—sampai sekarang_.

.

_"Yuuma, aku sudah mati."_

_"Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"_

_._

_(Dunia Yuuma berjungkir-balik.)_


End file.
